


The Unremarkable Life of Star Butterfly

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no henchmen. There's no magic, no Ludo, no Mewni. There never was.</p><p>The story about two ordinary kids and their average lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unremarkable Life of Star Butterfly

**0.**

She just has an over-active imagination.

* * *

 

**1.**

"Marco, look!" Star runs past the other teen and points towards an empty lot.

"Ludo and his henchmen are here again!" she yells. She grabs Marco by the arm and pulls him forward. Marco looks at Star, and looks at the desolate patch of grass. "You ready to fight, Ludo?" Star yells as she charges forward. She leaves Marco behind, and swings at nothing.

Marco observes her quietly and across the street, the sound of laughter and the word "crazy" can be heard. There's a small crowd of school kids gathering at a distance. Every morning they watch the magical princess fight the forces of evil. Every morning they laugh at her, but she never notices.

"Marco!" his friend calls. "Marco, what are you doing? I can't take on these henchmen alone." Star swings her makeshift wand, and kicks the air. "I need backup!" she wails. She loses her balance and fall flat on the ground. More laughter is heard. Marco turns around and glares at the small herd of kids. Of course, none of them are too fazed by him. Marco clenches his fists, and rush over to pick Star up. Star brushes herself off, and gives Marco a nod. "C'mon Marco, no more breaks, it's time to fight!" Marco nods back at her, and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You take right, I'll take left," Marco says. "And be careful," he calls as Star rushes off.

"You aren't taking this magic wand anytime soon, Ludo!" Marco screams as he sprints towards an absolutely nothing and punches the "henchmen." Of course, there was no henchmen to punch. There's no henchmen; there's no magic, no Ludo, no Mewni. There never was. The laughter behind the duo grows louder.


End file.
